Total Love
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**TOTAL LOVE**_

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

When the group of Onime no Kyo was at Lady Sakuya's place, and Kyo started to feel bad because he saw Kyoshiro was there too. The next day Yuya didn't see Kyo anywhere, nor his shadow is unseen. She went to Yukimura and Benitora to ask for him.

"_Yukimura have you seen Kyo?" _Yuya asked him

"_Are you looking for Kyo? Sorry but I haven't seen him, even lastnigth I invited him to come and drink sake with me but he didn't come."_Yukimura answered

"_is that so…where could he'd be?.." _Yuya said

"_Miss Yuya why are you so worried about Kyo?" _Yukimura asked her

"_huh!no way!there's no such thing that I'm gonna be worried about him!" _Yuya shouted in rage

"_but what's the reason why are you looking for Kyo?" _Yukimura again asked

"_He stole my purse lastnight, that's why I'm looking for him now..i have to get it back."_ Yuya answered the question directly

"_Ok, ok…sorry..." _Yukimura smiled and laughed

"_look Miss Yuya don't bother to look for Kyo, you'll just tire yourself for him, he'll just appear sooner." _Benitora said

"_but what about my purse, I need it now…" _Yuya said

When they were outside, Kyo then walked passing them and he went to his room. Yuya followed Kyo, she shouted at him and asking about her purse that he took lastnigth to buy some sake..

"_Hey Kyo! Where's my purse! Give it back to me, I need it right now!"_

Yuya shouted angrily at him but Kyo didn't reply anything ,nor even take a look at her face. He went to the corner of the room and closed his eyes and laid his sword on his lap. Kyo is not listening to Yuya because he is not in good mood.

"_wake up you jerk!i'm still talking to you!" _Yuya in terrible rage

Kyo being disturbed too much he stood up and opened his sword. Yuya became afraid because everthing that Kyo is doing is he means it.

"_laughs are you gonna mean it?hey, I'm just kidding…" _Yuya said

"_ugly woman,don't you ever destroy my sleep or else I don't hesitate to kill you" _Kyo said in a very rough voice

" _All I want is just my purse…" _Yuya said

Kyo throw the purse to her and when she looked it inside there's no money left. Kyo had wasted it all to buy cigarettes and sake.

"_Oi, there's nothing in here! Where's all my money?..." _Yuya said angrily

"_All you want is your purse right? So I gave it to you..about the money I wasted it to buy cigarettes and sake." _Kyo said "_now get out, I need some sleep.."_

Yuya then went outside, she got her purse back but the money is all walked scowling then Kyoshiro saw her. He ask Yuya why is she having a bad day. Yuya talked to him about the matter. She is more pleasant when she is talking to Kyoshiro than with Onime no Kyo.

"_Good Afternoon Yuya! What's the matter?...it's too early to frown.."_Kyoshiro said while smiling at front of her

"_arghh nothing it's just Kyo." _Yuya said

"_what about Kyo..does he made your life miserable again?" _Kyoshiro still smiling

" _miserable indeed! He just stole my purse once again leaving nothing! He's such a Jerkkkk!" _Yuya in rage and very furious

" _is that so. Don't scowl too much coz you look like an old lady" Kyoshiro still smiling and staring at her_

"_Hey! I'm not!" _Yuya cried

They talked together until it became to dark. They didn't felt that they were talking so long. Kyoshiro clearly seen in his face that he missed Yuya. It was almost three months ago that they haven't seen eachother. The sun was setting down like red- orange fireball and it became darker and darker in the surroundings.

" _hmmm…it's been 3 months now that we never seen eachother...and I begin to miss you when your together with Kyo…" _Kyoshiro said

"…_hehehee..really? me 's just months, but it seems so long.."_ Yuya said to him

Kyoshiro then starred at Yuya's emerald eyes seriously, deeply. Yuya felt heat when he stares at her.

" _Kyoshriro, why is it?...don't keep starring at me,I become so conscious.." _Yuya said

"…_huhhh?..."_

Then Kyoshiro begin to hug her around his then blushed too much while she was held by Kyoshiro. Love was arousing, she feel it? The place was cool but all she felt was heat from his tight embrace then their lips were closer to eachother until it did kiss…Kyo then passed by the aisle, he had crossed to Yuya's room and had seen what they did because the door is slightly open. He seen it, Kyoshiro and Yuya hugged and kissed but he doesn't care about it. He moved slowly, continually walking till he reached his room. After what Kyo saw, it was imprinted in his mind. It won't stop on relpaying. Even when he close his eyes he always see it.. Kyo then seemed to be upset about the thing…Why? Kyo begin to have mix emotions. How could it be? Kyo has no feelings at all..then he is now feeling something, being distracted by what he saw lately.

As night begins to darker and darker Yuya can't sleep because the place were too noisy, Benitora and Yukimura has been drunk again so she went outside and take a walk in the middle of the night. The moon shines brightly, she can see the place so clearly. While walking, she begun to be tired and sat down beside a tree near the lake. Solitude and quiet, but still she can't make her eyes close. Then after, Yuya heard that there was someone else in the place so she held her gone, preparing herself to shoot.

"_hey, whose there?..." _Yuya said in a frightened manner

" _speak, is there someone…"_

Out in the darkness of the night Kyo appeared bringing with him his sword. Kyo is practicing his sword technique that's why his there on that place where Yuya is.

"_Kyo?...i thought...just why are you here!" _Yuya shouted at him

"…(didn't say anything)…" Kyo just walked

" _ei! I'm asking you! You just have given me a heart attack!" _Yuya said

"…i don't care…" Kyo replied

**TBC :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOTAL LOVE part 2**

Then…

Kyo didn't made a sound, as if he doesn't heard Yuya asking him. He just sat down beneath the tree, laid his sword on his lap then smoke cigar and drank sake. Yuya begun to yell at him. "_Hey! Are you deaf!"_ Kyo became irritated…

"_Shut up stupid woman, get lost!" _shouted Kyo

Yuya was shocked and shut her mouth, because if she makes one little more sound Kyo will draw his sword and it will be the last of her. She wants to find another place to cool down a bit but it's the only place where there is a pleasant, nice view. She has no choice so she sat down far away from Kyo and his sword more about 6 to 7 meters away.

"_/feels like I'm in hell…! Kyo changed the ambiance of this ! besides I'm the first one who reached this place!" _Yuya yelled

She glanced at Kyo in the far distance. Yuya realized, why is she continuing to go on a journey with Kyo? Is it because for the revenge of her brother's death or for her love that she don't want to leave Kyo?

"_/I can't understand how I feel right now. Looking at him fills her with anger and revenge..but thus I always hesitate to kill him../" _

Kyo, under the tree was smoking his cigar and drinking sake. Then he looked at Yuya that is on the other side of the place near the river. He shouted at her asking to get him a sake.

"_Oi! Servant girl go get me some sake!"_ Kyo said

"_Don't you know how to say kind or polite words!" _Yuya replied back shouting

"_sooo…your disobeying my orders.. (_draws his sword out)_ "_ Kyo said

"_ok…fine…!" _Yuya accepted immediately

After a while Yuya came back bringing sakes with her from Lady Sakuya's House

"_Here!drown yourself with that!" _Yuya walked out and went back to Lady Sakuya's place

"_/…dumbass…I'll never return to this place anymore…/"_

The time was already 11:10pm, the moon is brightening up the place, Yuya had just returned and immediately went to the hotspring to take a bath. She was relaxing a bit and then she remembered her gun or pistol at the place where he saw Kyo.

"_oh my, where's my pistol? where did I put it?" _Yuya in state of shock

"_No way, I left it at the…!"_

Yuya went out the hotspring and put on her bathrobe then goes to that place. It wasn't too dark that night and eventually she immediately saw her pistol near the river. It was then left because she forgotten her pistol after running an errand for Kyo.

Yuya was walking back, and she saw Kyo asleep under the tree. (that is what she thought about…) Now what is her move? Is she thinking to take the revenge for her brother by shooting Kyo under the tree. Besides it's a good idea!

_/"This is the right time for revenge! Now kill Kyo/"_ It was her conscience telling her to do it.

She held tight her pistol, aiming straight at Kyo. She hesitate to do it…she drops her gun to the ground…

"_I can't do it..i can't! (_drops her gun) _whatever I do I can't able to kill him.."_

Yuya looked at Kyo and noticed how innocent his face as if he is not the ruthless killer that she knew afterall. Yuya walked towards to him..silently..silently... to look at his face more closer then touches his cheeks gently hesitating...

"_What hinders me to kill him?..." _Yuya ask

Her heartbeat pumps faster, blushing while she's touching Kyo's cheeks. Yuya thought to give Kyo a kiss…but after a moment she moved back because she's afraid of what may happen if Kyo finds out…she stands and backed off, gets her pistol on the ground and runs back to the inn.

But Yuya doesn't know that Okuni was spying on her. She knows what Yuya is thinking about and what she feels about the two persons, Kyo and Kyoshiro..

The next day comes, everyone was awake. Yuya woke up early in the morning and she went out to have a walk. She saw Okuni starring at the huge fishpond and greeted Yuya "_Good Morning"_

"_Good Morning Okuni" _Yuya replied

"_Yuya can we talk for a while.." _Okuni ask

"_yes" Yuya_

"_Good, now follow me I wanna have it private." _Okuni

What will Yuya and Okuni talk about? It's a bit interesting because they'll be talking about 's secrets had been revealed by Okuni. The two had a heart to heart conversation…

While they were talking, Lady Sakuya revealed that she was spying on Yuya, Kyoshiro and Kyo. Not by jealousy that is why she is observing them. There's no more jealousy she has forgotten Kyo a long time ago and never will she love no more. Okuni just wanted to help Yuya's confused feelings.

"_Here have some tea Miss Yuya" _Okuni said

"_Thank you,(sip) what shall we talk about Miss Okuni?" _Yuya

"I want to know _what's going on with you and Kyo, so tell me… " _Okuni replied (smiles)

A little silence…(wind)

"_What are you trying to say Miss Okuni? There nothing going on with me and that….that…arghh!...man!_" Yuya said

"…_don't deny it_ _I noticed that you're always confused about your feelings for him..." _Okuni said

"/_huh/ confused?when did I became confused about my feelings?i've never been confused." _Yuya said, her face was blushing…

"_Tell me Miss Yuya…I know…we all know that falling inlove makes someone be confused…especially if your loving two persons. Am I right?" _Okuni said (smiles)

"_Falling inlove…what is your point?" _Yuya asked again

"_You don't get what I'm saying Miss Yuya"_ Okuni said

Yuya stood up and tries to change the topic...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
